


Под одеялом

by KisVani



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что же происходит под одеялом между взрослыми симами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под одеялом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды The Sims на Фандомную Битву 2012.

Вот он и наступил – тот день, когда Белла и Мортимер перестали быть подростками и достигли зрелого возраста. До этого они могли только целоваться и обниматься, но, стоило им подумать о ВуХу (или, попросту, – сексе), как оба будто натыкались на какой-то барьер. Будто они на этот самый секс были просто неспособны.

А когда Мортимер повзрослел на один день раньше Беллы – случилось ужасное. Они не сумели поцеловаться… да что там! Они не могли даже флиртовать!

Белла полночи рыдала в подушку и не могла уснуть, думая о том, что Мортимер ее больше не любит. Но вот, она перед тортом, и все гости радостно кричат: «С Днём Рождения, Белла!». И он, ее любимый, единственный сим, с которым она готова провести всю свою жизнь, улыбается ей иначе. Ей становится жарко и зябко одновременно от этого его взгляда.

А потом, когда все гости разошлись, а Белла попросила его остаться на ночь, они заперлись в ее комнате и…

— Что теперь? – спросил Мортимер.  
— Я не знаю, – сказала Белла. – Наверное, надо лечь в кровать.  
— Я же усну!  
— А давай сначала на покрывало. Я такое в кино видела!

Мортимер задумался и кивнул. Лежать вдвоем на постели для них было не впервые, они обнялись, поцеловались и снова задумчиво переглянулись.

— А теперь что? – спросил Мортимер.  
— Надо нырнуть под одеяло!

На удивление, это получилось довольно слажено. Только что делать было все еще непонятно.

— М-м-м… А что в твоем фильме дальше было?  
— Ничего, одеяло двигалось, и из-под него раздавались рычание и вой.

Мортимер показалось, что это как-то глупо: лежать под одеялом, прямо в одежде и обуви. Он начал стаскивать их, периодически цепляя Беллу.

— Ой! Ай! – возмутилась она. – Ты что делаешь? Ты мне колготки порвешь!  
— Так снимай их.

Теперь возились уже оба, Мортимер получил пальцем в глаз и заехал ногой Белле в колено.

— Может, уберем одеяло? – предложил он.  
— Тогда будет неправильно, – ужаснулась Белла. – И я уже всё!

Он вздохнул и притянул ее к себе, прижимаясь к обнаженному телу.

— Ой… У тебя эта штука торчит! – сказала она.  
— Член? – уточнил Мортимер. – Ага. А у тебя грудь твердая.

Белла снова завозилась и поцеловала его, Мортимер подался вперед, вжимаясь членом ей в бедро. Что именно нужно делать – было все еще не слишком ясно.

И тут Белла обхватила Мортимера ногами и вжалась в него, член при этом вошел в ее мокрое влагалище.

А дальше были и стоны, и лай, и вой, раздающийся из-под одеяла. А потом, как показалось обоим, случился небольшой фейерверк.


End file.
